minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
New Athens
Before The Town After the reset for era 7 Ierasmos started to head to the North American continent in search of a good place to make a town in. Luckily for him a fellow Avalon member Tree42 happened to be on the continent so Ierasmos tp'ed for a shorter journey. Along the way he found a Horse but didn't name it. While he was going to Toronto to create the town a player named Raikob asked if he could join in and help him with the town. Ierasmos agreed and they started heading to Toronto together. What Ierasmos didn't know is that another player named Smilyo was following both of them. When they got to Toronto Ierasmos realised he didn't have money to form the town. Thankfully Vi was there and donated 250$ for the town to exist. Early Days After the town started Ierasmos and Raikob started destroying the village where Toronto was because it was taking up space. Smilyo the person who was following built a house outside town borders. After some talks with Raikob and Smilyo Ierasmos, claimed Smilyo's house because as stated in the land pact agreement Ierasmos had claims to All of southern Ontario so he had the right to claim the land that he had asked to have. After some back and forth Smilyo agreed to settle above river Ottawa and everything was ok. Diplomacy When the server reset DJXI (now Ierasmos) joined Avalon as preplanned. He held a councellor role for the hole of Avalons existance. He became really involved in the politics of Avalon. He proposed a name for Avalon in the name election but came 2nd. He became involved when tentions rose with other nations. When Avalon fell he joined the Indonesian Empire (a nation made to prepare for the Roman Empire) which he didn't do anything diplomatical. When Roma was created New Athens immidiately joined... (to be continued) Industrialisation When the village was out of the way Raikob claimed two houses, one for him and another for villagers. Ierasmos made a japanese styled house and he also made a villager farm for Stone Masons for easy quartz blocks. After these had been built Ierasmos and Raikob where asked to make a Trees church for every beliver to have a place to worship at. Raikob started construction while Ierasmos was enlargening the town. After the church Raikob decided to mine a whole chunck for materials while Ierasmos was still enlargening the town. Raikob made a huge mine and a wall On 29/11/2019 SpuNiks joined and made a house. Ierasmos took down the wall and made signs in the mine, he also made the other mine enterance better and made new roads. Colonisation Ierasmos didnt want to go to Laniakea (a town which now doesn't exist) everytime for him to go sailing to gain money so he decided to sail to Shenzen to claim some land. As it turned out Clearwater had already claimed Hong Kong so Ierasmos started nagotiations for the Pearl River Delta (PRD for short). Ierasmos started by asking for Shenzen but Fiery turned him down explaining that he was planning to expand there so Ierasmos asked for Macau which he was granted. In the end they agreed that Clearwater would get Hong Kong and Shenzen up to the East River and New Athens would get the western islands and some bordering territory. Category:Town Category:Seventh Era Town Category:Seventh Era